E da allora sei, sono, siamo
by lely.little.pixie
Summary: Tanto tempo fa eravamo Amore. Poi è cambiato tutto. Adesso siamo puro Odio. C'è gente che dice che il confine tra amore e odio sia molto sottile. Tutte cazzate per me.Io odio Potter. Potter odia me. Non è difficile. Non c'è niente di ambiguo.


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Al solito, non sono padrona dei personaggi che riconoscete. Che ci volete fare, non si può mica avere tutto dalla vita!_

"Hollyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ma cavolo!! Perché devo avere una sorella così fuori di testa???? Non è possibile!!

Stavo dormendo beatamente nel mio lettuccio (tralasciamo cosa stavo sognando) quando quella cretina è entrata in camera mia, ha aperto le tende, acceso l'hi-fi, è saltata sul mio letto e si è messa a ballare hip-hop come una matta, mulinando quei suoi capelli disordinati con una forza ciclopica (sono rimasta stupita che non le si sia svitato il collo) e muovendosi animatamente sulle note di "Get busy", di Sean Paul per quegli ignoranti che non lo sapessero.

Tutto questo all'alba delle 10 di mattina, quando la gente normale tenta di dormire!! Mi sa che è proprio questo il problema: chi assocerebbe mai l'aggettivo normale a mia sorella Holly?? Già il nome dice tutto. Almeno il mio ha un significato: Lily, giglio (Mia madre è ossessionata coi fiori, perdonatela). Ma Holly?! Boh…

In ogni caso, permettetemi di presentarmi.

Ciao a tutti. Mi chiamo Lily Evans. Vivo a Saint Andrews, paesino scozzese molto pittoresco, con la mia famiglia: mami, papi, sorellona, fratellone, gemellina e Yano (il gatto).

Adesso parlerò per un po' di me, della mia stramba famiglia, e della mia vita in generale quindi se non avete per nulla voglia di sorbirvi una carrellata di affaracci miei vi conviene saltare al capitolo successivo, da dove riparto con la mia storia al presente, poiché quello che leggerete nelle prossime righe sarà soltanto un riassunto, flash-back, chiamatelo un po' come volete.

Allora, sono una ragazza di 17 anni, o meglio, 17 anni meno un giorno. Oggi è il 6 agosto e io e Holly siamo del 7, quindi domani è festa siiiii!!! Questo è il motivo dell'irruzione di Holly in camera mia. Cosa ci volete fare? È sempre troppo esagitata quando si tratta del nostro compleanno.

Dicevo, sono una ragazza di quasi 17 anni che si può definire tutto tranne che normale. Voglio dire, quante ragazze conoscete che fra meno di un mese prenderanno un treno rosso fiamma sul binario 9 e 3/4 della stazione di King's Cross, Londra, per dirigersi a Hogsmeade, paesino magico vicino ad Hogwarts? Infatti. Cos'è Hogwarts? Dicasi Hogwarts, scuola di magia e stregoneria, la migliore d'Europa, secondo le voci. Nella sua stramberia è il miglior posto dove si possa vivere. È fantastico vivere per 10 mesi all'anno per sette anni in luogo imbevuto di magia fino al midollo, in camera con le tue migliori amiche, circondata da miriadi di ragazze e ragazzi della tua età!! Vi giuro non c'è nulla di più emozionante!!

Io che ho provato entrambi i tipi scuola (quella babbana e quella magica) posso capire la fortuna che noi maghi e streghe abbiamo, quando invece la maggior parte di coloro che sono sempre vissuti nel mondo magico a volte non capiscono cosa voglia dire vivere in una realtà senza magia. È già difficile solo per due mesi! Eh si, perché d'estate torniamo a casa. Non fraintendetemi, a me fa anche piacere poter rivedere la mia famiglia. È solo che quando ti sei abituata a vivere con l'aiuto della magia, beh tornare ad una vita babbana non è proprio facile.

Fortunatamente non avrò più questo tipo di problema da domani. Yuppi!!!!! Diventando maggiorenne (per il mondo magico) avrò il permesso di usare la magia anche fuori da scuola!! Siiiiiiii!!! Non vedo l'ora!! Ah-ah la mia cara sorellina ci penserà due volte prima di fare invasione in camera mia alle 10 di mattina!!

Comunque, dicevo. Ah si, i pregi di Hogwarts. Ve l'ho detto, la cosa più bella è vivere con i tuoi amici tutto il giorno tutti i giorni. Alla fine arrivi a formare una famiglia con loro, è fantastico! Nella camera delle grifondoro del 7° anno, vivo con le mie due migliori amiche, Elly e Kyr, e altre due ragazze, Alice e Emmeline, con cui mi trovo molto bene, anche se mai come con Elly e Kyr.

Ah, mi sono dimenticata un dettaglio molto importante: noi ragazzi siamo divisi in quattro case: Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. C'è molta rivalità fra le quattro case, purtroppo, specialmente tra noi di Grifondoro e i ragazzi di Serpeverde. Non so come spiegarlo, anche perché i Serpeverde non sono tutti degli emeriti idioti tipo Piton, Malfoy e i cretini della loro banda, anzi. Io sono molto amica di Jennifer e Jeremy Spark per esempio, gemelli anche loro. Jenny e Jer, nonostante le apparenze da adolescenti perfidi e ribelli, hanno un animo buono. Io mi ci trovo benissimo, a differenza di Kyr ed Elly, che li odiano dal profondo. Boh, è una cosa che non capisco…Va beh…

Eravamo rimasti alle mie due migliori amiche. Michelle Cazzaniga, aka Elly, è la ragazza più bella che io abbia mai visto. Italiana di origini, alta, formosa, mora, capelli lunghi, leggermente mossi, occhi neri. Una tipica bellezza mediterranea insomma, che qui dalle mie parti è difficile vedere. Ha quindi più di metà della popolazione maschile di Hogwarts ai suoi piedi. Sfortunatamente per loro, ha però già trovato la sua anima gemella. Eh si, ne sono profondamente convinta. Quei due si sposeranno appena lei finirà scuola, lo giuro, anche se nessuno dei due ha mai menzionato apertamente la cosa.

Vi dovrei dire chi è l'anima gemella di Elly? Mmm, una vocina nella mia testa mugola che sarebbe meglio se lo facessi. Signore e signori, il fantomatico principe azzurro è nient'altri che… mio fratello Helios. Devastante vero? E se vi dicessi che quei due si sono odiati a morte fin dalla prima volta che si sono visti, l'estate dopo il primo anno di scuola? Quest'odio ingiustificato è andato avanti fino a due anni fa, quando poi si sono messi insieme. Sinceramente non ho la minima idea di come si faccia a passare da nemici giurati a piccioncini sdolcinati (fa pure rima!!). Il tutto va ben oltre la mia comprensione. Boh.

Lei ed Helios hanno un legame che non mi era mai capitato di sperimentare prima (con una piccola eccezione…). Non si staccano mai. Sono sempre, perennemente insieme. Litigano, quello è vero, ma capita una volta ogni tanto. E quando succede sono entrambi devastati. Vi giuro, è impressionante vederli in quei momenti, Elly che piange fino a non avere più lacrime e Lio che ha la morte negli occhi. È una sensazione bruttissima, perché hanno questa boh, chiamiamola capacità, di deprimere anche tutti noi altri. Quindi alla fine speriamo tutti che risolvino i loro problemi in fretta. Di solito è così. In genere ci mettono tipo un paio d'ore a sistemare il tutto. E allora il sole torna a splendere sui loro volti. Sono bellissimi da vedere insieme. Davvero.

Elly viene da me ogni estate per un mese e mezzo, per stare con Lio. I miei non hanno problemi, tanto abbiamo una casa grande. E i suoi nemmeno a quanto pare. Tornata a casa da Hogwarts, passa una paio di settimane con loro e poi si precipita da me. O meglio, da mio fratello. È stato difficile per me, e lo è tuttora a volte. Ed soprattutto grazie a Holly e Yra che non sono impazzita.

Kyr, aka Keyra Richmond, ha origini americane e l'ho conosciuta durante il secondo anno a Hogwarts, quando si è trasferita dall'America. Adesso vive nei sobborghi di Londra, molto vicino a dove abita anche Elly. È una biondina dai capelli di media lunghezza, occhi color del ghiaccio, bassa, magrolina, dall'aria spensierata e innocente di una bimba. Ma non fermatevi alle apparenze, se si arrabbia diventa un leone. Sono stata molto raramente oggetto della sua ira, e vi giuro che non ci tengo a ripetere l'esperienza.

Dicevo, lei e Holly si alternano a farmi compagnia mentre la mia migliore amica e il mio caro fratellone passano insieme ogni secondo a loro disposizione, come fosse una questione di vita o di morte. Non pensate che non sia stata dura, almeno all'inizio, vederli insieme così. Ero (e confesso che un po' lo sono ancora) gelosa del fatto che Helios, che prima passava ogni momento libero con me e Holly, si dedicasse con tanta passione ad un'altra persona. A questo si univa un briciolo di malinconia per quello che loro avevano che invece a me mancava, il rapporto con un ragazzo. Di tutto questo la gelosia è passata quasi del tutto (d'altro canto che ci posso fare?), mentre la malinconia è rimasta, viva e pressante come sempre. Boh… forse che rimpiango qualcosa? Probabile, ma adesso non ho proprio voglia di parlare di quello… più avanti lo farò promesso.

Ah, ma non vi ho ancora parlato della mia sorellina!! Holly intendo, non Petunia. Petunia sarebbe mia sorella maggiore. Ha 23 anni, e sta per sposarsi con Vernon Dursley, il più grosso maiale stronzo che sia mai esistito sulla faccia della terra. D'altra parte stanno bene insieme proprio per quello. Avrete capito che non ho un buon rapporto con lei, proprio per niente. Prima di scoprire che sono una strega andavamo d'amore e d'accordo. Poi evidentemente qualcosa nel fatto che fossi un po' diversa dalla media deve averla urtata parecchio, e adesso non mi rivolge nemmeno più la parola, se non per chiamarmi "sfigata mostruosità aberrazione della natura" o cose del genere. Sinceramente non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno, anche perché fortunatamente fra due mesi si sposa, quindi è andata a vivere con quell'altro stronzo obesone, e sono sicura che non la rivedrò più.

Dicevamo, Holly. È fantastica. Essendo gemelle siamo identiche in tutto, a parte per il fatto che i suoi capelli sono corti, a differenze dei miei, lunghi fino a metà schiena. Abbiamo un rapporto speciale, anche se lei non è una strega e quindi non ci vediamo per la maggior parte dell'anno. Però ci scriviamo spesso e siamo comunque molto vicine. Andiamo d'accordissimo e quando sono a casa non passiamo nemmeno un secondo separate, eccetto quando si dorme.

Lei ed Helios sono stati gli unici in famiglia ad essere entusiasti quando mi è arrivata la prima lettera da Hogwarts. I miei hanno semplicemente accettato la cosa, senza fare troppi commenti. E Petunia, beh lo sappiamo.

Io, Holly ed Helios siamo sempre stati le tre pesti della famiglia, vivaci, con una vena di pazzia, un po' fuori dal normale e soprattutto inseparabili, cosa dovuta alla nostra poca differenza di età. Helios ha 19 anni adesso. È una copia al maschile di me e Holly, coi capelli castani però, ereditati da papi. Io e Holly abbiamo capelli rosso fiamma, come quelli di mamma. Gli occhi sono identici: orbite verde smeraldo intenso. Ecco si, i miei occhi sono la parte di me che preferisco.

Ricapitolando, ho una sorella gemella, Holly, un fratello maggiore di 2 anni, Helios, una sorella maggiore di 6, Petunia, che non vive più con noi (grazie a dio) e che fra due mesi si sposa, mami e papi e due migliori amiche, Elly, che sta con mio fratello, e Kyr.

Non vi ho detto che ho anche un migliore amico, sempre da Hogwarts. Mentre sono subito diventata amica di Elly e Kyr, con lui ci ho messo un po' più di tempo, precisamente 4 anni. Sconvolgente no?

Cavolo, però se voglio raccontarvi di lui devo dirvi anche di James. Le loro storie sono legate… che palle. E dire che volevo aspettare a farlo. Non per qualcosa, solo che meno parlo di James più mi sento meglio. Ma mi sa che è necessario… merda… mi tocca.

Allora, James Potter era il ragazzo più affascinante che io avessi mai incontrato. Alto, ben spallato, fisico fantastico dovuto al Quidditch, capelli neri, corti, sparatissimi come piacciono a me, occhi di un nocciola intenso, un sorriso smagliante da farti sciogliere. Insomma perfetto.

Per i primi due anni siamo stati molto amici. Poi all'inizio del terzo, ho sentito che qualcosa stava cambiando. Ha cominciato a piacermi, molto. Dopo un paio di mesi ho scoperto che per lui era lo stesso. Di ritorno dalle vacanze natalizie di quell'anno ci siamo messi insieme. Eravamo innamoratissimi. Non passavamo mezzo secondo separati. Un po' come Elly e Lio adesso (era questa l'eccezione a cui alludevo prima). I primi due mesi della nostra storia sono stati i più belli per me, veramente intensi nonostante la nostra giovane età. Purtroppo al terzo mese sono iniziati i problemi. Adesso come adesso non saprei dirvi perché sia finita. Attribuisco la causa alla nostra immaturità, perché sono profondamente convinta che i sentimenti ci fossero, e forti anche.

Fatto sta che ci siamo lasciati l'ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze estive. Non ci siamo sentiti per tutta l'estate e quando sono tornata a scuola ho trovato un James Potter totalmente cambiato. Se non avessi saputo chi era non l'avrei riconosciuto. Si era trasformato completamente. Si faceva tutte le ragazze che ci stessero, se le portava a letto, e le mollava il giorno dopo. Cominciò a prendere per il culo i ragazzi delle altre case e fare loro terribili scherzi, lui e la sua banda, i "Malandrini" si fanno chiamare. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Minus. Rispettivamente Ramoso, Felpato, Lunastorta e Codaliscia. Se mi aveste chiesto il significato di questi soprannomi prima del 6° anno non ve l'avrei saputo dire. Ma dall'anno scorso è diverso.

Si, perché in dicembre ho scoperto una cosa. Remus è un lupo mannaro. A ragione mi chiederete: che diavolo è un lupo mannaro? Beh un essere umano che, essendo stato morso in un giorno di luna piena da un'altro lupo mannaro, è diventato tale anche lui. Quindi ogni mese nei giorni di luna piena si trasforma in un mostro, la stessa creatura che l'ha morso. In questi tre giorni al mese è completamente senza controllo e può diventare molto pericoloso. Per questo motivo una volta al mese Remus finge di andare a trovare sua madre, con la scusa che sia molto malata. In realtà si rifugia nella Stamberga Strillante, casa disabitata nei pressi di Hogsmeade, collegata a Hogwarts con un passaggio segreto la cui entrata è il Platano Picchiatore.

James, Sirius e Peter sono diventati animagi illegali apposta per lui. Un cervo, un cane e un topo che una volta la mese di notte vanno con lui e lo aiutano nelle sue trasformazioni, sempre molto dolorose, perché per lui è più facile stare vicino ad altri animali che non a uomini.

L'ho scoperto per caso. Non l'ho detto a nessuno. Nemmeno loro sanno che io so. E non ho intenzione di farglielo sapere. Vi starete chiedendo come mai un Prefetto come me non abbia denunciato la cosa a Silente. Beh, ho pensato molto spesso che forse avrei dovuto dirlo al preside. Ma ogni volta rifletto che loro lo fanno per Remus. Senza di loro Remus starebbe senz'altro peggio. Non ho il cuore per farlo.

Questo loro legame di amicizia mi lasciò senza parole quando scoprii tutto. La loro amicizia è forte, profonda e niente può impedire loro di aiutarsi a vicenda. Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare un per l'altro, loro lo fanno, dovessero rischiare la vita. Bellissimo. È qualcosa che invidio loro molto più di quanto non dia a vedere. Non che possa lamentarmi delle mie amiche, anzi. Elly e Kyr sono il meglio in cui potessi sperare. Però ogni tanto mi piacerebbe partecipare alle loro scampagnate, e fargli capire che so tutto e che non c'è bisogno che me lo nascondano.

Comunque, prima di questa parentesi sui Malandrini eravamo rimasti a James giusto? Eravamo fermi a lui che era cambiato un sacco in quell'estate, trasformandosi in un'altra persona. Appena lo vidi così rimasi scioccata e decisi che non ci avrei voluto avere più niente a che fare. Un po' perché mi disgustava, un po' anche perché forse mi sentivo in parte responsabile.

Non so come spiegarvelo bene. Mmm... merda è difficile. Cavoloooooooooo! Allora, lui si era perdutamente innamorato di me, e io di lui e vi ho già detto che ne ero sicura. Poi dopo un po' hanno cominciato a sorgere problemi, dovuti per la maggior parte alla mia immaturità. Ci lasciammo. Per lui non deve essere stato difficile arrivare alla conclusione che l'amore l'avesse tradito, facendolo soffrire. Ecco, la colpa di questo "tradimento" sta in me praticamente, me la mia stupida deficienza.

Può sembrare troppo pesante per dei ragazzini di 13 anni, però io ne sono sicura. Boh, me lo sento. Anche perché lui ha cominciato a trattarmi col culo, a disprezzarmi con tutto se stesso, come se gli avessi ucciso una parte di se. È questo suo atteggiamento più di ogni altra cosa che mi fa arrivare alle conclusioni che ho tracciato prima.

Fatto sta che adesso io e James Potter non ci rivolgiamo la parola, se non per mandarci a quel paese e gridarci dietro.

Questa è la storia di James. Connessa a questa è la storia del mio migliore amico. Eh si perché chi doveva diventare il mio migliore amico, se non il migliore amico del mio più acerrimo nemico? Fate due più due e il migliore amico è appunto Sirius Black. Scioccante. Fino al 7 febbraio di due anni fa disprezzavo profondamente anche lui, a causa di quello che James era diventato. Poi quel giorno successe l'inverosimile. Io, Black e Potter ci ritrovammo in una rissa con Piton. Io perché lui mi aveva chiamato qualcosa come "sporca mezzo-sangue" ed, essendo già nervosa, mi ero dimenticata momentaneamente di essere una strega e di possedere una bacchetta non a caso. Sirius perché, essendo il casinista che è, mi aveva vista e si era semplicemente buttato nella mischia. E Potter perché era venuto in soccorso al suo amico. Fatto sta che la McGranitt ci trovò per terra in un ingarbugliamento di gambe e braccia e ci mise in punizione per un mese e mezzo, accoppiando me e Sirius e Potter e Piton.

Durante quelle sere io e Sirius cominciammo a parlare, prima del più e del meno, arrivando a fare anche discorsi seri. Da lì nacque la nostra amicizia. Poi una notte, non molto tempo dopo, non riuscivo a dormire, così scesi nella sala comune, per sedermi davanti al fuoco. Scendendo le scale sentii due voci che litigavano animatamente. Riconoscendole come quelle di Potter e Sirius, mi nascosi per sentire cosa dicevano. Fui parecchio sorpresa di sentire il mio nome.

"Che cazzo ti è preso eh?" sentii Potter urlare. "Non stai più con noi, hai smesso di fare l'idiota con noi. Hai quasi smesso di essere uno di no!! Un Malandrino!!"

Da dov'ero riuscivo a vedere l'espressione di Sirius mutare in una di profondo shock.

"…l'unica cosa che sembri capace di fare è stare con quella Lily Evans del cazzo! Quella piccola stronza infame ti sta traviando, ti sta portando via da noi. Non ne vale la pena, fidati! Lasciala perdere perché prima o poi te la metterà nel culo come ha fatto con me!! Te lo spiego io come stanno veramente le cose! Prima ti cattura con il suo fascino e la sua dolcezza, ti usa per i suoi comodi e poi quando non le servi più ti butta via, come un pezzo di carta straccia, e ti lascia un vuoto che difficilmente si riempirà di nuovo!"

A queste parole sentii qualcosa dentro di me che gridava di lasciarla uscire… sentii il resto del discorso di Potter come se provenisse da una remota realtà.

"…ti avverto adesso, quando ancora il danno non è stato fatto, ma per favore valuta bene prima decidere cosa fare di te"

A questo punto calò un silenzio pesante. Stavo per pensare che nessuno parlasse più quando le parole di Sirius mi colpirono come una doccia gelata.

"è diversa Rami. Con lei è tutto diverso" Sirius fece una pausa.

"Tra noi c'è solo amicizia, una bella amicizia. Parliamo di tutto. È come se fosse la sorellina che non ho mai avuto. Non ci potrà mai essere nulla di più"

Potter lo guardava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Dal mio canto, io ero attonita. Non avevo parole.

Riprese a parlare "Non chiedermi di scegliere tra lei e voi. Perché non voglio rinunciare a nessuno. E vedi di capirla perché non ho intenzione di tornare sopra al discorso."

Non sentii nient'altro. Decisi che questo mi bastava per fare di lui il mio migliore amico, e soprattutto per fidarmi di lui.

Da quel momento in poi tra me e Sirius le cose andarono sempre meglio, fino a farlo diventare parte integrante della mia vita. Non ho la minima idea di come lui e Potter sistemarono le cose tra loro. Quello che so è che adesso sono più amici che mai. Non so come diavolo faccia Siri a dividersi tra i suoi due migliori amici, che si odiano a morte. Però gli riesce benissimo. E io ovviamente non mi lamento.

Questa era l'ultima parte della mia lunga introduzione, almeno penso, quindi adesso si passa alla situazione attuale.

Adesso sono le 11.27 di venerdì 6 agosto. Sono in camera mia, mentre Holly è in bagno a fare la doccia, Elly è in camera di Lio e non ho interesse nel venire a conoscenza di cosa stiano facendo, Kyr dorme beatamente nell'altro letto in camera mia (non la svegliano nemmeno le cannonate), mami e papi sono fuori casa, Yano è acciambellato sulle mie gambe e fa le fuse sonoramente, e Siri sarà a casa di Potter con anche Remus e Peter. Al solito insomma.

È un solito che mi piace, anche se non vedo l'ora che tutto torni alla bizzarra normalità di Hogwarts!

_**AN: **__Allora?? Come vi è sembrato?? _

_Cercherò di essere più diligente possibile con gli updates, ma non prometto niente. La vita liceale è difficile. Che palle!!_

_Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno la mia storia e un grazie doppio a quelli che lasceranno un commento!!_

_Bye bye lovvies_


End file.
